Um dia Diferente
by Tety Potter-Malfoy
Summary: SLASH, DH, Mpreg! Draco e Harry decidem retornar pra Londres, depois de terem sumido quando a guerra acabou. Agora teram que construir uma nova vida e enfretar o que deixaram pra trás. SHORT FIC!


**Nota Da Autora:**

**Autora:** Tety Potter-Malfoy

**Rate**: K

**Disclaimer**: Blábláblááá, nada me pretence, eh tudo da tia JK, num ganho nada de dinheiro com isso (infelizmente).

**Recado:** SLASH! S-L-A-S-H! Relação homem X homem. Não gosta? Que é que ainda esta fazendo aqui? TCHAU! Close the window and have a nice day!

**Pares:** Harry/Draco, Rony/Mione, Pansy/Blaise

**Um dia ****diferente**

Harry suspirou. Estava ansioso, e seu nervosismo aumentava a cada minuto passado naquela poltrona de avião. Fazia tanto tempo... Veria novamente seus amigos e aqueles os quais considerava sua família pela primeira vez em três anos. Três longos e diferentes anos.

Sentiu uma mão pousar na sua, numa tentativa de confortá-lo. Sorriu pro ocupante da cadeira ao lado. Estavam juntos á quatro anos. Eram, sem duvidar, um dos casais mais improváveis do mundo.

Em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, Harry já sabia que não gostava somente do sexo feminino. Era bissexual assumido. Lembrava perfeitamente de quando contou ao Rony. O amigo parecia ter levado uma descarga elétrica no corpo. Demorou alguns dias pra se acostumar e voltarem ao normal, como sempre acontecia.

Rony... Como ele estaria agora? Depois de três anos sem contato, seu melhor amigo já devia tê-lo dado como morto. Será que ele ainda mantinha contato com Hermione?

Hermione... Esta foi mais fácil de aceitar a opção do moreno. Inteligente como era, não tinha preconceito algum. Lembrava das conversas em frente à lareira, horas séria, horas brincalhona.

O trio maravilha, mais acima de tudo, melhores amigos. Como estariam ambos agora?

Harry olhou mais uma vez pro loiro ao seu lado, e deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto este lhe passava o braço pelas costas, fazendo movimentos calmantes.

Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter

Inimigos durante seis anos. Como uma mera festa rotineira poderia mudar tantas coisas? Mais foi isso que aconteceu. Tiveram a primeira conversa civilizada em anos, e acabaram descobrindo que eram bastante parecidos, apesar das diferenças se sobreporem aos olhos alheios.

Daquela simples festa surgiu uma amizade secreta. Sim, secreta. Pois ambos sabiam que se isso virasse publico os fatores externos se infiltrariam em suas vidas por fim colocando o que estavam construindo á perder. A amizade evoluiu num período extremamente curto, e logo viraram amantes. Ainda secreto, obviamente.

Passaram um ano na clandestinidade. Rony e Hermione desconfiaram, assim como alguns sonserinos, mais o casal sempre conseguia dar um jeito de desviar o assunto. As brigas nos corredores continuavam, apesar de parecerem mais falsas a cada dia.

No final do sétimo ano, veio a guerra. Mais Harry estava pronto. Havia se preparado durante meses, treinando sozinho ou com algum auror. E agora ele tinha mais uma razão pra sobreviver. Tinha uma esperança de futuro juntamente com a pessoa que amava.

Foi pelos seus pais, pelos seus amigos, pelas pessoas que considerava sua família, pelo mundo bruxo, pelos trouxas, e, principalmente, por Draco que ele enfrentou aquele sanguinário. E saiu vencedor. Magia Negra e Magia Branca antiga se chocaram. Mais no fim, o amor sempre vence o ódio.

No dia seguinte, ele e Draco decidiram se mudar. Harry não queria ser aclamado como herói, queria somente um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade, uma vida normal.

Deixou uma carta se despedindo, mais não disse com quem iria nem pra onde iria. Sabia que iriam procurá-lo. Mais o Salvador do Mundo sabia onde se esconder quando não queria ser encontrado.

E agora, depois de três anos, eles decidiram voltar. Estavam com saudades de Londres. Tinham seus familiares e amigos pra rever e despreocupar. Antes de embarcar no avião, o moreno escreveu uma breve carta pra Remo, anunciando que estava voltando. Pediu pra ele avisar aos Weasley's.

Draco, por sua vez, escreveu pra mãe e pra Blaise e Pansy.

Sentado naquela poltrona, Harry tentava achar a maneira menos impactante de contar as noticias. Olhou pros seus braços e sorriu, aconchegando mais o pequeno embrulho, que apenas se moveu.

Acabou descobrindo que as noticias seriam de completo choque geral seja qual fosse seu método. Ele, Harry Potter, garoto de ouro, salvador do mundo, o menino que sobreviveu, estava casado com Draco Malfoy e eles tinham um filho.

Alexandre Potter Malfoy

O garotinho tinha dois anos e era completamente imperativo. Era uma bênção que tivesse caído no sono, pois nas primeiras horas de viajem ele não havia parado de falar um minuto sequer, e não ficou sentado até Draco pedir pra aeromoça levar pra vê-lo a cabine de controle, mais: "pelo amor de Merlin não o deixe tocar em nada se quiser esse avião chegasse ao destino".

Alex havia aceitado ficar sentado depois da visita, mais então começou uma detalhada descrição de todos os botões que havia visto. Draco podia apostar que aprender a pilotar não seria tão difícil agora.

Finalmente, depois de beber um suco ele havia caído num sono profundo, o que fez Harry levantar as sobrancelhas e olhar desconfiado pro marido, logo perguntando com a voz divertida se o loiro havia colocado sonífero no suco.

- Vai sair tudo bem, amor. Eu vou estar lá com você.

O moreno sorriu agradecido pro marido, e logo lhe beijou a boca, se acalmando consideravelmente.

Quando se preparavam pra pousar, Harry acordou o filho.

-Mamãe?

Bem, por culpa de uma vizinha, Alexandre ficou conhecendo a palavra "mamãe" e tudo que ela implicava. Depois disso, ninguém conseguiu tirar da sua cabeça que o Harry era a sua mãe, e Draco seu "pai".

O moreno tentou varias vezes desfazer essa idéia, mais acabou se resignando e aceitando.

-Sim querido?

- 'egamos?

- Chegamos sim amor. Preparado pra conhecer sua casa nova?

O garotinho, ainda meio sonolento e esfregando um olho com as costas da mão, logo se animou no colo da "mãe", balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

O avião demorou um pouco pra finalmente ter sua aterrissagem completa. Draco pegou a pequena mala de mão que Harry havia arrumado pra se algo acontecesse de errado. Na opinião do loiro, mais parecia uma mine farmácia.

Andaram pelo aeroporto, cada um dos pais segurando uma mão do Alex, evitando que ele escapulisse de suas vistas, encantado com alguma novidade.

-Avisou pra alguém a hora do vôo?

-Não, preferi que fossemos direto conhecer a casa, afinal, escolher por catálogo não pode ser a mais segura das compras, e então nos arrumamos pro almoço com os Weasley's.

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça, dizendo "Boa idéia".

A casa era, graças a Merlin, exatamente o que estava descrito no catálogo. Simples, com dois andares e quatro quartos, incluindo cinco banheiros, sala de jantar, cozinha, sala de estar, dispensa e jardim.

Ainda teriam que colocar os milhares de feitiços de proteção que conheciam, pra conseguirem deixar Alex correr pelos cômodos, mais isso não seria muito trabalhoso.

Enquanto Alex explorava a casa, com os olhos brilhantes ao imaginar quantos lugares havia pra se esconder ou brincar de pirata, Harry e Draco estavam abraçados, ainda no corredor de entrada.

-Então é isso. Preparado pra vida nova? – a voz do moreno saiu estranhamente nervosa, quando este imaginava sua perspectiva de vida dali por diante. Draco o beijou apaixonadamente e logo respondeu:

-Com tanto que você e o Alex estejam aqui comigo, eu sempre estarei preparado pra tudo.

Harry sorriu e voltou a beijar seu esposo quando um grito de excitação os separou:

-MAMÃE, PAPAI, VEM VER ISSO!!!

Draco sorriu amorosamente.

-Acho que ele achou a casa-da-árvore. Não se preocupe que ela já vem com alguns feitiços de proteção. Mais acrescentamos mais depois.

Harry sorriu e acenou afirmativamente, enquanto ia atrás do filho. Draco ia seguindo, mais logo um pegaminho surgiu na sua frente com uma confirmação de entrega de mudança. Logo depois que assinou, varias caixas atolaram a sala de estar, enquanto alguns móveis surgiam, atolando o corredor e uma parte da sala de jantar.

Suspirou, também imaginando como a vida mudaria dali pra frente. Balançou a cabeça e foi até os jardins pra contemplar seus dois amores brincando na casa da arvore que ele mandou instalar, sabendo o quanto o filho gostava de aventuras.

Depois de um tempo, Harry achou as malas no meio da mudança e separou uma roupa pra cada um ir ao almoço. Draco não estava nem um pouco ansioso com a perspectiva, mais sabia o quanto aquelas pessoas significavam pro seu marido, e estava disposto a tentar se relacionar.

Ao meio dia, os três estavam prontos, e Alex já reclamava de fome. Aparataram no portão d'A Toca. Quando viu o tamanho dos jardins, Draco imaginou quanto tempo Alexandre conseguiria ficar com suas roupas limpas e sem terra. O menino se balançava animado no colo do pai.

Harry parecia perdido em lembranças, por isso, o loiro pegou na mão e deu uma leve apertada reconfortante. O moreno sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, como se dissesse estar pronto. Caminharam calmamente, pro desespero do garotinho, até a porta. Depois de resipirar fundo, Harry deu três batidas na porta.

Alguns segundos de espera e logo a porta foi aberta. Draco pode ter uma breve visão da senhora Weasley, mais logo os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, enchendo de água, e puxou Harry pra um abraço apertado e soluçante, em que ela resmungava coisas sem o menor sentido pro loiro.

Não demorou nem segundos e logo um grito histérico foi ouvido e Draco pode ver Hermione se juntando ao abraço enquanto puxava o moreno pra dentro.

Sem ter pra quem pedir licença, o loiro entrou com um confuso Alex no colo, mais ficou parado na soleira, enquanto via abraços e mais abraços, enquanto o moreno tentava, em vão, protestar.

Logo que conseguiu se afastar um pouco e enxugar rapidamente algumas lagrimas dos seus olhos, ele caminhou até Draco, e se virou pros ocupantes da pequena sala que, agora que haviam visto o loiro, olhavam em confusão e totalmente aparvalhados.

-Hum... Gente... Eu gostaria de finalmente apresentá-los á minha família.

Ouve um pequeno e desconfortante momento de silencio, até a, ainda chorosa, Hermione se aproximar dizendo firmemente:

-Bom te ver novamente, Malfoy.

Draco acenou com a cabeça, dizendo um "Granger" em sinal de cumprimento. Logo depois todos o cumprimentaram, um pouco mais formalmente que Harry, lógico, mais pelo menos sem piadas ou agressões.

Rony mexeu o nariz, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, até que lançou um sorriso maroto e disse:

-Fuinha.

-Weasel.

Ambos sorriram com um brilho de diversão, afinal, suas brigas colegiais eram lendárias. Harry rodou os olhos, enquanto sorria, parecendo mais feliz do que nunca.

Alex pareceu incomodado por não ter sido cumprimentado, então começou a se remexer no colo do pai. Harry sorriu carinhosamente, sabendo que os genes de querer ser o centro das atenções com certeza não havia vindo dele!

-E esse aqui é o Alexandre. Nosso filho.

O garotinho tentou fazer pose e dar seu melhor sorriso encantador, mais Moly já havia saltado em Draco, pegando o menino no colo e fazendo milhões de elogios enquanto apertava a bochecha dele. Hermione também ficou encantada ao saber da gravidez de Harry e depois se chateou por não ter estado ao lado analisando passo a passo. Uma gravidez masculina era tão difícil de acontecer!

Ficaram na sala conversando sobre amenidades e a senhora Weasley repitindo que não acreditava que Remo estivesse certo, até que o resto da família chegou. Aparentemente os gêmeos, junto com Carlinhos e Gui, haviam saído com os pirralhos pra um passeio e logo que entraram pela porta, Harry se chocou ao ver a quantidade de crianças.

Hermione lhe deu um rápido rascunho da arvore genealógica, e Harry ficou mais chocado ainda ao saber que ela e Rony haviam casado e agora tinham duas crianças. Depois de parabenizá-los, Harry foi cumprimentar e conhecer á todos.

Draco continuou no sofá, cumprimentando vez ou outra, alguém que vinha falar com ele. Alex parecia emburrado. O loiro o olhou e percebeu que ele seguia Harry com os olhos, apertando os punhos toda vez que o moreno falava com alguma criança.

-Tudo bem, campeão?

Alexandre olhou pro pai e suspirou perguntando:

-Que são eles, papai?

Draco sorriu amorosamente, e respondeu:

-É a família do Harry, campeão. - movimentou o nariz e continuou. – considerados nossa família também.

O garoto não pareceu muito satisfeito.

-Eu pensei que ela só nóix tlês.

Draco sorriu novamente, puxando o filho pro seu colo.

-Nós três somos a família principal, mais numa família existem outros parentes também.

-Como a Moema que tinha vó?

Perguntou se referindo a vizinha. Draco acenou positivamente a cabeça. Alex ficou pensativo enquanto olhava Harry conversando com os filhos da Hermione e com ela. Draco sabia que logo viria uma pergunta. Alex era muito parecido com o Harry quando metia uma idéia na cabeça, com a mesma linha de raciocínio, o que era preocupante, as vezes.

-Mais se a mamãe gota desses tantão de gente, vai gota menos de mim!

Draco riu delicadamente, abraçando o filho.

-Não, campeão. "Sua mãe" te ama um tantão e nunca esse amor vai diminuir, não importa de quantas pessoas "ela" goste também, ok?

O menino acenou ainda meio duvidoso, e logo decidiu que não queria mais dividir sua mãe. Desceu do colo do pai e correu até o Harry, pedindo colo. Logo que foi atendido, reclamou.

-Mamãe, eu to com fome!

Rony, que estava por perto, levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma cara cômica, enquanto encarava o melhor amigo. Harry corou por isso e balançou a cabeça pedindo que o amigo esquecesse o assunto. Estava pensando em ir até a senhora Weasley, pedir pra fazer um prato pro Alex, quando esta anunciou o almoço.

Como não podia deixar de ser, com tantas pessoas, o almoço foi ao ar livre com direito a bastante barulho e confusão. Alex não estava acostumado, mais se integrou rapidinho, passando a conversar animadamente com uma das crianças, sobre algum desenho animado de super-heróis.

Depois da sobrimesa eles voltaram pra sala, que foi magicamente ampliada pra caber todos. As crianças estavam brincando de alguma coisa no canto do aposento e não pareciam por dentro da conversa. Rony aproveitou e puxou o assunto que estava sendo adiado desde quando Harry havia posto os pés no tapete de entrada.

-Porque vocês fugiram?

Draco se reencostou no sofá, e Harry se apoiou no seu braço, suspirando.

-Nós não fugimos Rony. A guerra havia acabado e eu não precisava de toda a atenção que a mídia me daria, não precisava de fãns ou de glória. Eu queria uma vida normal, ou a mais parecida com uma. Foi por isso que decidimos nos mudar.

-Mais, porque cortou o contato com agente?

Dessa vez quem falou foi Hermione. Harry deu um sorriso triste.

-Na época eu tinha em mente que vocês não me deixariam ir, e ainda tinha o meu relacionamento com o Draco que ainda estava m consolidação. Não achei que teriam maturidade pra encarar isso. Me desculpem.

E como vocês conseguiram se sustentar esse tempo todo? Só com a fortuna de ambos?

-Não, apesar de que daria pra fazer isso tranquilamente, ainda mais com as várias doações que eu recebi em forma de agradecimento. Mais eu encaminhei pra instituições. Eu e Draco abrimos uma pequena firma de vassouras, e ela cresceu mais do que o especulado.

-E vocês a venderam pra vim pra cá?

-Não. – dessa vez foi Draco quem respondeu. – Como o Harry disse, a firma cresceu mais do que o especulado, então colocamos ela nas mãos de um homem de confiança e viemos abrir uma filial aqui.

Todos na sala ficaram devidamente impressionados com a notícia. Não querendo estragar a visita e já sabendo tudo que precisava, Rony resolveu mudar bruscamente de assunto.

-Então, vocês dois casaram mesmo?

Todos riram e logo o moreno levantou orgulhosamente a mão pra mostrar a aliança. Rony fez uma careta, mais balançou os ombros.

-Mais e você Weasel, demorou quanto tempo pra pedir a Granger em casamento?

Hermione fez um barulho com a boca como se na opinião dela o tempo foi "mais que o suficiente", já o ruivo apenas corou intensamente. Quem respondeu foi o Carlinhos:

-Na verdade ele esperou até a Hermione está com seis meses de gravidez pra ter certeza que teria mesmo que casar.

Novamente todos riram, enquanto Rony corou um pouco mais e mandou mudarem de assunto. Gina então contou brevemente sobre sua carreira como batedora profissional da Irlanda. As conversas ficaram mais amenas, até que Draco lembrou ao Harry que ainda tinha o jantar com sua mãe.

Foi bastante tempo até eles se despedirem de todos e a senhora Weasley os deixar ir embora. Eram umas cinco horas quando aparataram de volta pra casa. Draco começou a colocar feitiços de proteção e alarmes, enquanto Harry colocava alguns moveis no lugar, pra desobstruir o corredor.

-Precisamos de um elfo domestico. Você poderia falar com o Dobby pra ver se ele consegue algum bom.

-Acho que ele ficaria ofendido se não for ele.

Draco sorriu. Harry acabou de mover a maioria dos moveis quando olhou ao redor, reparando no Alex que estava sentado na escada, com os olhos semi-abertos, tentando se manter acordado a todo custo.

Caminhou até ele, sorrindo e o carregou.

-Que tal um cochilo em moço?

O pequeno apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto se aninhava nos braços "da mãe". Harry subiu até seu quarto e deitou junto com seu filho na cama de casal, que mais parecia cama grupal, pois cabiam umas quatro pessoas, e ficou alisando o cabelo rebelde do filho. Era engraçado que o menino tinha todas as características físicas de um Malfoy como rosto aristocrático, boca fina e nariz pontudo. As únicas características físicas do Harry eram os olhos verdes e os cabelos escuros e bagunçados.

Mais psicologicamente ele era uma perfeita mistura dos dois, transformando numa característica própria.

Não demorou muito até Draco vim se juntar á eles.

-Temos em torno de duas horas até o jantar.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça e falou pra ele fazer um feitiço despertador. Logo os três estavam finalmente descansando, com uma parte de si mais relaxada do que no ultimo mês. Com os Weasley's resolvidos, agora só teriam um obstáculo tão grande quanto esse: a senhora Malfoy.

O feitiço funcionou divinamente, pro alivio de Draco que sabia o quanto ser pontual pesava na sua família. Tomaram banho e se arrumaram, chegando aos portões da Mansão cinco minutos antes do combinado.

Draco estranhou o fato do jardim não estar mais impecável como era, quando Lucio ainda estava vivo. Antes os jardins por si só demonstravam a grandeza e o poder doa Malfoy. Não que eles estivesse mal cuidado, mais as flores plantadas eram mais simples e o trabalho não tão perfeito, como se tivesse sido feito por mãos sem costume.

Carregou seu filho que, depois de um dia tão agitado, ainda tinha resíduos de sono e felizmente estava quieto, mais suas feições mudaram logo que eles caminhavam até a porta, agora ele exibia toda sua curiosidade e desejo de explorar uma Mansão, ainda mais uma que parecia ser enorme e cheia de esconderijos secretos.

-Quem mola aqui?

O garoto estava apreensivo, pois a casa era bastante parecida com a do desenho do conde Drácula!

-Sua vó. – falou o moreno delicadamente, sorrindo ao ver a curiosidade e ansiedade no rosto do pequeno.

Draco estava perdido em suas apreensões. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, assumiria que mal conhecia sua mãe. Lucio sempre fora rígido com esse negocio de carinho, tanto que Draco mal o recebia. Em troca, ele sempre teve tudo de material que quis e, como era uma criança, não se importou muito.

Era por essa razão que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que iria encontrar. Nunca pensou em separar Narcisa com Lucio e sem ele. Agora ele veria se tinham diferença. Só esperava não ter que cortar o único laço que tem do seu sangue por ela desrespeitar Harry ou negar seu filho.

Apertou a mão do seu esposo tentando passar confiança, e acabou recebendo um aperto de volta que, inconscientemente, o acalmou. Ele colocou Alex no chão e cada um dos pais segurou uma mão do garotinho.

Draco bateu duas vezes com as argolas que ficavam na porta e esperou com sua mascara neutra, afinal, teria que ver onde estava pisando primeiro. Quando a porta se abriu, esperou ver um elfo maltrapilho, sujo da cabeça aos pés e tremendo de medo. O que viu o fez esquecer sua pose Malfoniana e, literalmente, abri a boca de susto.

Narcisa, a própria, havia aberto as grandes portas de madeira. O loiro não se lembrava da ultima vez que a viu fazer isso. Talvez nunca tenha visto. Mais o que mais o impressionou foi a aparência. Ela parecia muito mais jovem do que ele jamais havia visto.

Seus cabelos loiros, normalmente presos em um elegante coque, estavam soltos e longos, parecendo até um pouco rebelde. Seu rosto escondido por quilos de pó de maquiagem estava totalmente limpo, a não ser por um delicado batom. Suas roupas caríssimas foram substituídas por um simples e bonito vestido cor-de-rosa.

E no geral, sua pose altiva e imponente com feições de superioridade foram drasticamente mudadas por um sorriso convidativo e saudoso.

Draco estava pasmo.

-Ma-mãe?

-Draco!

A matriarca da família o abraçou amorosamente. A última vez, o loiro nem ao menos se lembrava. Respirou fundo e sorriu amplamente, como sua mãe também nunca havia visto. Logo em seguida comentou:

-Você está irreconhecível.

-É o melhor elogio que eu poderia receber. Mais você também esta mais vivo do que eu jamais tinha visto.

Ambos se encararam, sabendo muito bem o porquê das mudanças, e agradecendo ao destino por ter tirado aquele homem de seus caminhos á tempo. Ela se afastou e logo em seguida, foi abraçar Harry também, dizendo alegremente:

-Harry, que bom vê-lo! Acho que devo-lhe minha eterna gratidão por ter dado ao meu filho anos que o fizeram mudar tanto.

O moreno sorriu adoravelmente, e abraçou de volta a sogra, ainda achando aquilo um pouco estranho.

-Senhora Malfoy, que bom vê-la tão feliz.

-Me chame de Narcisa querido. E esse garotão aqui? – Ela se abaixou, ficando da altura de Alex. – Muito prazer querido, eu sou sua vó Cissa e você é um garoto muito bonito, sabia?

Alexandre sorriu radiante e deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor, respondendo:

-'Cê também é mutu bolita, vó!

Narcisa deu um lindo sorriso e o carregou no colo comentando o quanto ele era cavalheiro, logo levando todos pra sala de estar. No caminho, Draco percebeu que ela havia feito varias redecorações, e agora os ambientes pareciam mais agradáveis, com cores mais vivas.

Quando estavam sentados, Draco e Harry no sofá e Narcisa numa poltrona, com seu neto no colo, a matriarca ficou um pouco mais seria e... nervosa?

O loiro se surpreendeu novamente ao vê-la morder o canto do lábio e começar, meio insegura.

- Creio que temos muito que conversar. Não é só você que tem novidades espetaculares, filho. Quando o final da guerra acabou e seu pai foi dado como falecido, eu herdei metade da sua herança, ficando a outra pra você, então eu resolvi começar minha vida do zero, conhecer a mim mesma, ter minha opinião e vontades. – outra parada nervosa. – Bem, nesse meio do caminho, eu conheci alguém. – Harry viu seu esposo enrijecer e delicadamente se encostou a ele, passando calma. – Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e estamos juntos á dois anos. Vocês iram conhecê-lo no jantar, eu acredito.

Draco suspirou, mais sorriu, fazendo sua mãe respirar aliviada.

-São grandes novidade, mais se você é feliz com ele, só posso desejar meus sinceros votos.

-Isso significa muito pra mim, filho. Agora, venham aqui. Tem alguém que eu quero que conheça. Outra pessoa responsável pela minha mudança. Talvez a mais importante pessoa no momento.

Curioso, Draco á seguiu com sua mão entrelaçada á de Harry e Alex saltitando na frente e perguntando inocentemente á avó se ela conhecia alguma passagem secreta, ou armadura falante, e até se ela ouvia algum barulho durante a noite. Os pais sorriam a cada pergunta, sabendo o quanto caçador de aventuras seu filho poderia ser.

Chegaram á um quarto, e Narcisa entrou delicadamente. Harry pegou Alex no colo, com medo que ele quebrasse algo. Quando a porta foi aberta e eles entraram, se viram num quarto de bebê. Todo rosa com coisas fofas e cheiro de talco. Aproximaram-se do berço que a mulher olhava amorosamente.

Dentro dormia um lindo bebê com um macacão rosa e os cabelos loiros platinados. Harry prendeu a respiração ao entender do que se tratava tudo aquilo. A voz delicada de Narcisa soou nervosa:

-Essa é sua irmã, Draco. Amélia Vitória Lima.

Harry percebeu que o marido ainda tentava digerir aquilo, então se aproximou de Narcisa e a abraçou parabenizando e dizendo que o bebê era realmente lindo, e que ia ser uma perfeita princesa.

Logo ele se aproximou mais, dando espaço pra Draco abraçar a mãe, e indo mostrar o bebê ao Alex, que parecia assombrado com o tamanho da garotinha.

-Eu ela axim, mamãe?

Harry sorriu.

-Era sim, meu amor. Todo pequenininho. E agora está esse homem aqui!

O garoto sorriu convencido e abraçou o moreno. Draco e Narcisa também voltaram a contemplar o bebê, até que Alex se chateou de ficar tanto tempo parado e calado e anunciou que estava com fome.

A vó sorriu e os levou de volta pra sala, onde anunciou o jantar. Logo a porta principal se abriu, revelando um homem jovem e com feições simpáticas. Ele sorriu pros visitantes e se apressou em se apresentar.

- Hugo Lima, muito prazer.

Harry retribuiu com um sorriso, enquanto Draco retribuiu desconfiado, como se o avaliasse.

Ele se abaixou e falou animadamente com Alex. Aparentava amar crianças pelo jeito que os dois logo discutiam desenhos animados. Narcisa o cumprimentou com um rápido beijo na boca, o que fez o garotinho franzir as sobrancelhas e perguntar, inocente:

-Voxe é meu avozinho?

Draco ficou em duvida. Se dissesse que sim, estaria dizendo que aprovava sua mãe com aquele sujeito que ma conhecia, mais se dissesse que não, teria que gastar dias explicando aquela situação pro Alex. Suspirando resignado ele respondeu.

-É sim filho, ele é seu avô. Então, vamos comer?

Os adultos sorriram pela ação de Draco, mais ninguém levou o assunto adiante, caminhando pra mesa de jantar.

-Espero que gostem de macarronada. Eu mesma fiz.

O loiro olhou assombrado novamente, mais começou a se convencer que nada seria como antes. Estavam em meados de novembro, então, depois de confirmar que eles estavam de mudança, Narcisa logo emendou:

-Vocês vão passar o natal conosco aqui, certo?

Harry e Draco se olharam.

-Bem, mãe. Como será o primeiro natal que passamos aqui, eu não gostaria de privar Harry de estar entre seus entes, nem privar a mim mesmo. Então, estaríamos satisfeitos se aceitasse passar o natal lá na nossa casa.

A matriarca pareceu pensar um pouco, e depois disse:

-Esta bem, mais eu levo a sobremesa!

Os meninos sorriram. O resto do jantar foi sem grandes acontecimentos. Tirando o fato de quando o Alex resolveu beber a água sem ajuda e derrubou toda em cima de si mesmo. Mais nada fora do normal. O garoto tinha esses seus momentos desastrados. Herança do Harry.

Chegaram em casa satisfeitos e felizes. A volta não havia sido nada do esperado, e eles não tinham do que reclamar. Harry deu um banho no Alex e o colocou pra dormir em seu novo quarto. Quando entrou na sala, e Draco segurava um pequeno pegaminho na mão.

-Quê?

-Blaise ta pedindo pra agente se encontrar com ele em meia hora, num barzinho. Iai? Vamos?

Harry olhou a cara de felicidade de Draco e não conseguiu negar. Por mais que estivessem cansados, Blaise ainda era o melhor amigo do loiro e, Harry já havia visto os seus. Logo seu marido acrescentou:

-Eles estão em dois casais, Blaise e Pansy e Rony e Hermione.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, mais aceitou. Arrumaram-se em alguns minutos e logo Harry colocou um feitiço pra alertá-lo se Alex acordasse.

Os dois casais pareciam conhecidos de longas datas, o que impressionou bastante á ambos. Blaise e Pansy haviam se casado, e tinham uma filha de um ano. Os seis amigos ficaram falando besteira durante grande parte da noite e se divertiram como nunca. Relembrar os tempos de escola com sonserinos e grifinório, deveria ser uma lei, e assim eles fizeram.

Assinaram um acordo invisível de se encontrar toda semana pra manterem contato e se divertirem um pouco. Ás duas horas da manhã os grifinório gargalhavam abertamente com os sonserinos fingindo uma seriedade que o álcool ingerido não proporcionaria. Eles estavam totalmente ofendidos com o fato do Harry e do Rony terem conseguido entrar na "Casa das Cobras" com tanta facilidade.

Num determinado momento, Harry ouviu um alerta e agarrou o braço do marido, dizendo que Alex havia acordado. Despediram-se rapidamente, combinando outro encontro pra sexta e logo aparataram no corredor de casa.

O moreno mal colocou os pés no chão e já caminhou rapidamente quando ouviu o choro do seu filho. Mais foi somente um pesadelo. Harry ninou e acalmou o filho enquanto o loiro tomava banho, e este se encarregou de dar leite ao garotinho, na vez do Harry.

Em pouco tempo estavam deitados na enorme cama de casal. Alexandre entre eles, já estava quase pegando no sono, quando falou:

-Eu amo voxes mamãe e papai.

Ambos deram um beijo em cada bochecha do garoto, repetindo o quanto o amavam. Logo que ele caiu no sono, Draco começou a acariciar o rosto sonolento do esposo.

-Foi um dia longo, não foi?

-Quase interminável.

O moreno sorriu. – Mais amanhã vai ser pior. Temos que resolver os assuntos da filial e ver uma escolinha por perto pro Alex.

-Eu sei.

Ficaram mais um momento em silencio, e logo o Harry perguntou:

-Você acha que devíamos ter contado pra eles?

O loiro se inclinou, beijando suavemente o estomago do marido e respondeu:

-Não, deixe eles se acostumarem com o Alex primeiro. Mais eu acho que a Granger vai vibrar de emoção.

Ambos riram suavemente.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também. Sempre e pra sempre.

Logo estavam entregues aos sonhos, sabendo que os dias que se seguiriam seriam longos e de trabalho árduo. Mais os três superariam tudo. Logo seriam quatro, com a chegada da igualmente imperativa Fernanda Potter Malfoy, que também chamará o Harry de mãe, por influencia do irmão.

A vida não será um mar de rosas. Haverá vários obstáculos a serem ultrapassados, uns grandes, outros pequenos. Mais com o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, superaram tudo e com certeza viveram um feliz pra sempre.

**FIM**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Meu Deus! Descuuuuuuuuuulpe!

Eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo minhas fics e eu **estava**! Mais essa idéia surgiu de uma hora pra outra e eu não consegui parar de escrever! xP

Eh uma short fic, por isso, nada de pânico! Eu ah estou indo atualizar a Pensão e logo depois 12 é demais...

Desculpem qualquer erro. Fiquei com preguiça de revisar. Vou confiar no Word -.-"

Bem, Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam por favooooooooooor! Eu vou amar todas elas!

Beijos!


End file.
